Canada's Blog!
by The Confederacy
Summary: Welcome to Canada's blog! Ask him any question! Fail summary. Just do it please.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Tiger princess here. I've seen lots of Hetalia character blogs, but I haven't seen any for Canada. So I decided to make one. Please send everything by PM.

* * *

H-hello. I'm C-canada. It's nice t-to meet you. Welcome to my first blog. Y-you can ask any q-question and I'll answer it. T-thank you for looking.


	2. First Messages!

_XD First messages! Anything italicized will be me talking. _Normal, _will be Canada. _**Bold,** _will be messages._

* * *

**Idon'tknowhowtodealwiththis**

**Dear Canada,** **Bonjour Uncle Canada, it's me, Missouri, I was just wanting to say hi, and I** **can't wait to see ya **

**again?** **Love** **Missouri**

Bonjour Missouri. Thanks for m-messaging. I'll come to s-see you again as soon a-as I can, okay?

**hetaliaforever123**

**Hey, bro! How are you doing? Ha ha ha, just kidding. I'm not America. But I am your sister. This is Ottawa! How **

**are you doing? And FINALLY! I found another active blog! And it's yours! So far, the only active blogs we've found**

** are 's, 's, and 's! That's not a lot, so I was about to give up on looking. And **

**then I found yours! Woo-hoo! So...yeah... What's your favorite animal again? Wait, let me guess...a polar bear? I**

** mean, is a polar bear! Well, at least I think so... I love animals. All of them. :) Anyways, good luck with your blog! And beware fangirls!  
**

**-Ottawa/Brooke Williams  
**

Bonjour Ottawa. I'm doing fine thank you.

_Prussia has a blog!_

I'm glad you decided to message my blog. Oui, my favorite animal is a polar bear. And Kumahiro is a polar bear. Thank you. B-beware? W-why?

**YouFall9Times**

**Um, another me...? This is getting weird... So... How's all over there?**  
** You, I think? W-Well, Matthew Williams in any case...**

****O-oh. How weird. Bonjour. Uh, I guess it's the same as over there? This is kind of confusing.

* * *

Haha. Another Canada. Cool!


	3. Antoher Matthew? And more family!

**Cerezita1806 (Guest),**

**Erm... cana-chan, your blog is good! But, creo que lo pusiste en la parte donde se habla espanol :) (My english is so poor) ._.**

****Bonjour, Cerezita1806. Merci. Oh, desole. Thank you for telling me.

_Author here...er, I guess Authoress. Anyways, sorry for the mix up. Apparently I put this as Spanish. It's fixed now though!_

__**YouFall9Times/Matthew Williams,**

**O-oui... It is... Are you having problems with snow? Because we had a snowy blast... Ontario and Quebec are having a hard time right now... But maybe you didn't have it yet...? Hm, in any case... Have you seen Alfred lately? He's been acting weirdly lately... One time he says he will b-buy me... um, us and then the next he's serious and... I don't get him at all! Um, you again? I will sign as Matthew Williams... it's more easy... isn't it?**

****Bonjour Matthew. Oui, I have as well. Yes, I've seen Alfred. H-he said that to you to? I don't get him either. Oui, I agree. That is easier.

**InsanityAintOptional,**

**Dear Uncle Canada,**

**Hey Uncle Canada! It's Wisconsin here, and I need to ask you if you could PLEASE explain to Dad that hockey is much better then stupid football. When I say it it just doesn't seem to get through his thick skull.**

**-Wisconsin**

****Bonjour Wisconsin. Um, I could try. He doesn't really listen to me much. Of course, I'll have to get his attention first.

**BleachHP97 (Guest),**

**Hello, nice to meet you to. Here's a question: Where you found your teddy? See you in the next chapter with the answer :3 I love you so much :D**

****Bonjour BleachHP97. Um, Kumabiji? He's not a teddy. He's a polar bear. I found him when I was little. O-oh. M-merci, I suppose.

Merci to everyone for reviewing.

* * *

It's the authoress again. For those of you who are wondering, I'm kinda picky. So, if anything's spelled wrong in your review, I'm gonna fix it. That's all! Thanks!


	4. Prussia and Yaoi

**Authoress here! I'm so so sooo sorry for not updating. I'm a horrible person. I hope you haven't given up on me! Anywho, here we go!**

* * *

**Prussia,**

**Kesesese! Hi Birdie! *waves like an idiot***

Oh, Bonjour Prussia! It's v-very nice to see you!

**London Kirkland**

**Hi Canada, how are you? I just wanted to say hi and don't feel bad about being unnoticed. I'm unnoticed alot to and then they notice me and say I'm just like England.**

Bonjour, London Kirkland. I'm fine, t-thank you. A-at least we're n-not alone. J-just like England? Is y-your cooking better t-than his?

**Dear Canada,**

**You're very welcome. Oh... has a blog to? Huh... Oh, no problem! And I SO KNEW IT! *whispers* In you face, Vancouver! *aloud* Just... beware. They do some nasty stuff here. Trust me. Budapest, Tokyo and Paris all got nosebleeds from all the yaoi things they came across on this site where you guys posted blogs... 0.o**

Oui, he does. And, o-okay. I-I'll be careful. W-what's yaoi? A-and why would t-they get nosebleeds?! A-are they okay?


	5. Zodiac, CAFE and five meters

**The Zodiacs**

**PS(Pisces):Um... Hello, Canada, my name is Yuki Kamisaka... Or known as the zodiac of Pisces...**

**AS(Aquarius):*pops out of nowhere and is raising a sword*Sup, Canada, and I'm the awesome Sora Yamada, or known as Aquarius, the most awesome zodiac in the whole world of the constellations!**

**PS:Aquarius...stop raising that sword, and help me with this electronic thing...**

**AS:Alright, alright...*sits down and drops sword somewhere***

**PS:Anyway, what is your zodiac? Don't worry about this question...it's what we always ask random people...**

**AS:Or people we just met...*starts hovering above the chair***

**PS:Anyway, have you seen a purple haired and eyed girl wearing a black shirt with the Capricorn sign on it with purple sleeves reaching to her elbows, black shorts, wears glasses, and purple converse? Anyway, if you see her-**

**AS:*is flying around the room*PROTECT YOUR FRIDGE! She will raid your fridge whenever she wants to, wherever she wants to and whenever she wants to.**

**PS:So that's why America threatened us not to go to his house again?**

**AS:Yep. Capricorn's raiding his fridge from time to time. And she'll still do it.**

**PS:Anyway, bye. And see you later until we find the ice-cream idiot we call Capricorn.**

Bounjour, Yuki a-and Sora. O-or would you rather I c-call you by your z-zodiac names? That's a v-very nice sword b-by the way. M-my zodiac sing i-is Cancer. I'm afraid I h-haven't seen your f-friend. I'll tell you i-if I do. She raids fridges, e-eh? Sound a lot l-like America and Prussia. America t-threatened you? Haha, s-she must've f-found his secret i-ice cream stash. I h-hope you find her. Bye.

**CarrotUndASchtick**

**Canada!*glomps*Hallo, Canada! :D*gets off you*I'm sitting here with my math book open trying to do math and type this so...yeah. Anyway, how is America? How is Kumajaru? How are YOU O_o? I hope are three of you are doing good and I hope the rest of the C.A.F.E. family are doing good, as well. C.A.F.E.? It's Canada, America, France and England. I call it that cause then you're first! :D (It's also more creative XD) Tell me what you think about it! Now the ultimate question (not XD) What do you think of the 2P!s? If you had to pick a favorite out of all of them who would it be? Where did the name Kumajaru come from? Am I spelling Kumajaru wrong? I think I might be... Anyway, have a good day! Thank your for your time! Auf Weidersehen!**

**(Dejah said 'hallo')**

O-oh, Bonjour. Maybe you s-should do your math work f-first? As far as I-I know, America's fine. Kumabibi is... Kumabibi. I-I'm alright. Oh, C.A.F.E, eh? That's tres magnifique(very magnificent). Everyone's doing f-fine. T-the 2P!s? T-they're... A-alright, I suppose. M-my favorite? I guess... E-england? Maybe? I d-don't really remember w-where Kumahiru's name c-came from. I-it looks... Okay? You h-have a nice day a-as well! Goodbye!

**Maryland**

**Hello Uncle Mattie!,**

**This is Maryland or Anna speaking! How have you been lately? How are the provinces? Hope they are good! Maybe if me boss gives me spare time I could visit!**

**Love, Anna T. Jones/The State of Maryland**

Bonjour Anna! I'm d-doing alright and s-so are the provinces. Merci for y-your concern. I hope y-you're doing g-good as well! A visit w-would be wonderful!

**Mexico**

**Matieee! Asi que, you've started a blog, huh? Que genial!**

Bonjour Mexico! Oui, i-it seems so. I'm actually s-surprised by how many p-people have commented! It was n-nice to talk to y-you!

**Vackra trar**

**Hullo, Canada! It's very nice to meet ya! So, two things. First of all, is being "invisible" really such a bad thing? Because you could, like, totally go Canadian Ninja on everyone's arses and pull some seriously awesome pranks! Second of all...are Prussia's "five meters" really THAT awesome? Sorry, but I figured you'd know from experience... ;D**

Bonjour, Vackra trar. It's n-nice to meet you t-to. I c-could do that, b-but it get's a b-bit lonely. P-Prussia's what?*major blush*W-why would I h-have experience w-with that?! Oh, my...

* * *

I was waiting for a PruCan question! XD I've also made a blog for the Confederate States of America, if you'd like to go see it!


	6. Zodiac and Questions

**AS: And welcome back to our awesome post, where we held Prussia hostage!**

******PS: *widens eyes* And who told you that could be allowed here? I thought Cancer put that ban on the 'no kidnapping nation just so you get either the seme or uke to rescue them', after the that Incident. And we perfer to called by our zodiac names...**

******AS: *reads the post again* Oh god, you're a CANCER?! You're too shy to be a Cancer! I mean, our Cancer (or Kasumi Matsumoto, her human name) usually bitches at other zodiacs, and picks fights with Gemini...and kicks Ophiuchus out of the base...because that girl really should stop stalking her.**

******PS: *points behind her* Just look at that.**

******CR (Cancer): WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SAY, GEMINI?!**

******GI (Gemini): YOU HEARD ME, YOU LITTLE SON OF A BIT-AHHH!**

******CR: *doing roundhouse kicks at Gemini's stomach***

******GI: That's it...*summons her fans* We'll settle this like real women.**

******CR: *summons staff* Likewise. *goes outside, and the fight then continues***

******PS: No wonder that Taurus created the Outers...**

******AS: Anyway, will you go rescue Prussia? Got him tied up in the air or something...**

******PS: *confused* How did you tie him up in mid-air?**

******AS: BY MY WIND POWAS.**

******PS: See you later, and America's calling you at this moment...Capricorn raided the fridge again.**

Bonjour. W-wait. You're holding Prussia h-hostage? Why? Seme? Uke? What's that? And I'll be sure to remember that. Oh, really? Haha, she certainly fits America. S-shouldn't you stop them? What are Outers? And o-of course I'll s-save Prussia. He's a very g-good friend of m-mine.*phone rings*O-oh, excuse me.

**Aztec: Hi my adorable nephew! *waves* How's it goin'?**

**Inca: Move over, I wanna talk too!**

**Maya: And me.**

**Aztec and Inca: Who are you?!**

**Maya: MAYA! You're sister! The one who disappeared?**

**Aztec: ...Don't remember you.**

**Maya: *emo corner***

**Inca: Anyway, have you ever tasted guinea pig? And I wanna know, what's up  
with you and Prussia? *waggles eyebrows***

**Aztec: You sick pervert. Move it! *shoves Inca away* Sorry 'bout that. Can you deliver a message? Tell Spain that he's going to die very, VERY soon. *evil aura* Anyway, goodbye for now!**

**Inca: Have fun with Prussia! *smacked***

**Maya: Bye!**

Bonjour! I'm d-doing fine. D-don't worry Maya. I k-know how you f-feel. Um, no I-I've never tasted g-guinea pig. M-me and Prussia?*blush*T-there's nothing between u-us! I don't think h-he feels that w-way about me. N-not that I feel that w-way about him! Uh, s-sure. I-I'll be sure t-to tell him t-that. F-fun? W-what do you m-mean by that? Bye!

**Canada who?****  
BWAHAHHAHHAA! Jk! It's alright I know who Canada is.****  
Here is the real question.****  
Dear mr. Canada,****  
When you get angry, why do you whisper? I somehow think its because you want to be different from America, but somehow I think it's a different case. Why are you invisible? I feel very sorry for you because nobody really knows you and I also want to know how America can be your twin, besides the looks, you are completely different! Grrrrrrr!**

Eh! O-oh. That's good. W-well, I whisper because I-I don't really l-like yelling. I-I'm not sure w-why I'm invisible. Prussia says i-it's because I'm t-too quiet.*sweatdrop*I w-wonder the same t-thing sometimes. I h-honestly have no i-idea.

**HEY CANADA!  
Is it true you like to be called Canadia? Who's your closest friend? (I want to come up with a lot of random questions) why are the colors on your flag only red and white? How do you feel about the Autumn season?**

Bonjour. Actually t-that annoys me a-a bit. M-my closest friend would e-either be America o-or Prussia… I think i-it's Prussia. I-it's to show t-that even though I l-like peace(white) I'm s-still strong(red)! I l-like Autumn. It's nice t-to watch the m-maple leaves change c-color.


	7. Zodiac and Another Country

Before I answer a-any questions, I'd j-just like to t-tell you that I-I'm accepting dares! America said i-it would help m-me get noticed. Now, o-on to the q-questions!

**'Sup, Canada?  
Dude, you are my FAVORITE nation!  
Seriously, if I had to be locked in a room with any one of you nations, then I would totally want to be locked in a room with you! So, do you play any instruments? And what is your opinion about the Twilight Saga? Just curious. Talk to you later!  
P.S. I think your flag is Awesome!**

Bonjour! R-really? Merci! Oui, I do. I p-play the flute . I l-like it very m-much. Though, I t-think Bella should've c-chosen Jacob. Bye!

P.S. Merci!

**AS: Again, back with our post, since we have nothing to do, except fight tentacle demons, save partner from said tentacle demons and proclaiming my awesomeness.****  
****PS: To get you to rescue him...that's why she held Prussia hostage.****  
****AS: Should we tell him?****  
****PS: I think so-Ah!****  
****SO (Scorpio): Pisces-chan, are you serious? You have to leave him clueless, or otherwise the Shipping Wall is in grave danger!****  
****PS: The Shipping Wall? What does the Shipping Wall have to do with this?****  
****SO: The Shipping Wall, Seme/Uke purposes and that other things must be kept quiet!****  
****PS: I guess so...****  
****SO: Very well, then. *leaves the room*****  
****AS: Oh yeah, I forgot about the Shipping Wall...are Scorpio and Leo still updating it?****  
****PS: *nods*Always picks fights with Gemini...and Ophiuchus...did I mention Ophiuchus is like France here?****  
****AS: Nope. We Outers stay away from Inner problems. And really, it's kinda unawesome to stop the fight. They're very entertaining.****  
****PS: Real reason...if you stop the fight of two zodiacs, two constellations or a constellation and a zodiac, it's going to get ugly...meaning, stop the fight and you'll start getting involved in the fight. It's best to stop them at the very beginning of the fight, so that the fight won't even happen.****Inners, basically, Taurus created the group so that we don't get into fights with the Inners, or something...in reality, I dunno. But there are six zodiacs in the group, Taurus, Virgo, Pisces, Scorpio, Leo and the awesome me.****  
****PS: Goodbye, and...see you later.**

Bonjour, again! Eh? T-tentacle demons? I h-hope everyone i-is okay. Well, a-alright then. S-shipping Wall? Fights between y-you zodiacs sounds a-a lot like the f-fights between c-certain countries. Bye!

**Dear Canada,**

Heh, I haven't replied in a while... sorry.**  
Oh yeah, I've checked his blog with Budapest... Budapest started freaking out somehow...**** Oh and yaoi? Uh... you never want to know. Oh, and if you see fangirls, DON'T DO ANYTHING with Prussia or France for a while.****Oh, they get nosebleeds because... uh... yeah, you don't wanna know.**

Bonjour! It's alright! Why w-would she freak o-out? A-alright. Why do p-people keep mentioning Prussia? I g-get the feeling t-that it's all i-in the same w-way, to. What d-do you mean, don't d-do anything? Okay…

**Dear Canada,  
What do you think about Italy? America? Germany? And what is your favorite food? I'm sorry to ask these questions but I'm random like this. Well any-who, Why are you so shy all of the time?******

-Shadow

Bonjour, Shadow. I t-think Italy is v-very nice, but should t-try to pay m-more attention during meetings. America i-is… Germany is a b-bit intimidating, but I-Italy likes him s-so he can't be that b-bad. It's alright, you c-can ask any q-question you'd like. I s-suppose it's because I'm n-not used to t-talking to people, b-being forgotten and 'invisible' a-all the time.

**Sweden**

**Hello Canada,**

**I see you've made a blog too. My boss and Mathias (Denmark) made me.******

**Do you have another copy of those papers? Mathias spilled beer on them because he was on another "you need to stop working so much and have fun!" rampage. He spilled beer on all my papers. That idiot...******

**Don't worry, you're not invisible. I can see you, although my vision is terrible and I don't talk very much.******

**I know you also have a brother who...isn't the smartest nation in the world. How do you deal with that?******

**At least your brother isn't almost constantly drunk and making a fool out of himself.******

**Take care. Happy holidays.**

Bonjour, Sweden. Oh, m-maybe I'll go l-look. Oui, I do. I'll s-send you a-a copy. T-that wasn't very nice o-of him. Oh, really? W-well, America isn't exactly a-an idiot, so… Plus h-he doesn't come t-to my house v-very often. That would b-be a bit embarrassing. Merci. Y-you take care, as w-well.

_I am so, __**so, **__sorry for taking so long to answer this review. For some reason, I wasn't notified that it was there. I've answered it now, though!_


End file.
